


Artist’s Interpretation

by creepy_shetan



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble and a Half, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break between classes.</p><p>(Originally posted 2013/7/20 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artist’s Interpretation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vesca_viridian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vesca_viridian).



After the other boy walked away, Saehara grumbled, “That Hiwatari... I just don’t get him at all.”

Sekimoto chimed in, “Yeah, me neither.”

“I mean,” Saehara’s voice grew passionate, “he’s so popular with girls and doesn’t give ‘em a second glance! It’s disgraceful.”

“Tragic,” Sekimoto nodded.

Daisuke didn’t comment, nor needed to: Riku had heard everything and wore _that look_. A full minute later, the boys awkwardly changed the subject. Riku winked at Daisuke before rejoining Risa and their friends.

Halfway through a doodle of Riku’s scary look, Daisuke felt someone watching every stroke of his pencil. Only when red eyes met blue did Satoshi return to where Daisuke sat relatively alone now -- Saehara and Sekimoto had scattered.

“Even your half-hearted drawings have a lifelike energy. Be careful what you uncover, Niwa.”

“I...” 

Daisuke hesitated, then flipped a few pages backward.

“I like what I’ve discovered so far, Hiwatari-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: DNAngel, Satoshi+/Daisuke, the subtle art of honesty  
> The theme: 150 word fics  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/447185.html?thread=70514641#t70514641).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... The honorific suffix is there for its sociolinguistic meaning.


End file.
